El peso del alma
by Angelpatz
Summary: ¿Cuánto puedes amar? ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar? ¿Amar o morir? Y si el hombre que amas decide compartirlo todo hasta tu muerte ¿Qué otra cosa puedes pedir? Aparte de que sea rápido. FanFic inspirado en la canción de Mago "El peso del alma"


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía.

Hola! Soy Ale, y esta es mi segunda historia corta - demasiado corta :P - aqui en FanFic, primero que todo quiero agradecerles a las que leyeron mi primer oneshoot y me dieron sus reviews, alertas y favoritos; de verdad lo aprecio mucho y ya ven me hicieron volver pronto.

Esta es una historia muy diferente, y nacio un día inspirada por la canción que lleva el mismo nombre, no es que estuviera pensando precisamente en Edward cuando la escribi pero bueno la historia necesita personajes, asi que me disculpo de antemano por si no concuerda con el hombre perfecto que todas amamos.

Obviamente la canción recomendada es: _El peso del alma ~ Mago de Oz & Patricia Tapia._

* * *

><p><strong>EL PESO DEL ALMA<strong>

–_**No sigas**_ –suplique, mis labios hinchados y adoloridos, borboteaban sangre: espesa, acida y salada; que descendía por mi garganta. Sus ojos oscuros estaban inyectados de furia, y grité de pavor, del miedo y la desilusión.

El hombre que alguna vez había amado ya no existía, sus perfectas facciones estaban enmarañadas en un rostro diferente, agresivo, vil.

_¡Aléjate, corre, ahora! _Mi mente ordenaba, y en realidad quería hacerlo. Huir, sonaba como la palabra perfecta, pero no tenía fuerzas, estaba física y mentalmente agotada, reducida a nada sosteniendo mi boca con mi mano, viéndola teñirse de sangre. Mi ojo derecho estaba casi cerrado, y ardía profundamente, mi cuero cabelludo se sentía expuesto, cómo cuando te han arrancado piel viva y lo peor de todo era que sólo respirar dolía, mínimo debía tener una costilla rota y quizás con suerte había perforado mi pulmón.

No es que quisiera morir, jamás me había pasado si quiera la idea de ser asesinada. Mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia, pensando en mi familia; mi madre llorando sobre mi tumba viendo a su hija desfigurada. Ojala pudiera agradecerle por las múltiples veces que me lo advirtió. No hice caso de ninguna, pero cada preocupación significaba que ella me amaba. La certeza de que alguien en este mundo lo hiciera daba un poco de paz a mi – debilitada – vida. Por eso quería reconfortarla decirle que aunque nunca quise morir, ese destino era mejor que la tortura, que de algún modo la esperaría más allá, si es que existía tal cosa. Así como esperaría a que él se pudriera en las fauces del infierno.

–_**¡Levántate!**_ –gritó, tomándome del cuello de mi camiseta rasgada y elevándome a su altura, su aliento destilaba alcohol, impregnaba mis sentidos, incluso los adormilados–. _**Eres mía, prefiero matarte a que te vayas.**_

Y lo haría, pero tener la muerte de frente, tan cerca, que puedes palparla, no es del todo consolador. Tenía miedo, un sentimiento tan fuerte en mí, que mis ojos no necesitaban de esfuerzos para generar lágrimas, caían solas por mis mejillas, las sentía rodar por mi cara, mientras con mi mirada le suplicaba, le imploraba que se detuviera.

Y ese siempre fue el problema, que yo esperaba que él se iba a detener, que la situación sólo pasaría una vez, que él cambiaria porque me amaba, porque yo creía en él, porque le di mi vida a cambios de golpes y patadas, porque se lo di todo hasta quedarme vacía. Día a día vivía con la esperanza de que su amor fuera más grande que sus celos, que su rabia. Pero eso nunca sucedió y hoy moriría esperando.

Su mirada taladro en lo profundo de mi corazón, irónicamente en sus ojos verdes inyectados de rojo, pude verlo, a él, el hombre del que me había enamorado una vez, el hombre que también me había amado, estaba allí, escondido, adormilado por el alcohol. Y sentí lastima por él, por lo que pudiera sentir cuando yo ya no estuviera, cuando me hubiera ido, sentía su culpa. Cada vez que me pegaba, pasaba lo mismo. Y comprendí que mi única salida era la que hoy me ofrecía porque siempre lo querría de vuelta, siempre lo habría perdonado, porque lo amaba de una forma retorcida y ridícula para estar al borde de la muerte.

Entonces su mano se levantó y se estrello con tal fuerza en mi cara que sentí mi camiseta romperse, al tiempo que mi rostro se volteó velozmente hacia el costado, elevándome del suelo unos pocos metros. ¿No es absurdo morir a manos de quien creíste que te haría feliz? Incluso el "para siempre" ahora sonaba tan real. Y tan lejano.

Mi cuerpo floto literalmente en el aire por demasiado tiempo. No era una experta en física pero sabía lo suficiente para suponer que ya debería haber caído, y después de eso… sólo seguirían más golpes hasta que alcanzara la inconsciencia. Y la muerte. Porque ese era el presentimiento fuerte que tenia, moriría esta noche, a sus manos. Una versión un poco retorcida de Romeo y Julieta, pero ¿acaso no todas las personas sueñan con morir por amor?

Finalmente, choque contra el piso, un largo estremecimiento se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, desde la base de mi cuello hasta la punta de mis pies, mi cabeza reboto dos veces contra el piso y algo caliente se deslizo por mi garganta, la parte atrás de mi cuello ardía y dolía como si estuviera quemándose, se ladeo por la fuerza y allí lo sentí. La delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, finalmente había sido superada, algo dentro de mi cerebro se rompió, se fragmento en millones de recuerdos.

Recuerdos… mi cuerpo ya no se sentía pesado o cansado, ahora era demasiado ligero, lo que pesaba era mi alma mientras una vida llena de momentos se deslizaba frente a mí. Sonrisas, abrazos, palabras que habían calentado mi corazón, dulces memorias, sencillas y en su momento quizás insignificantes pero eran precisamente esas las que se habían guardado en mí para recordarlas. Mi familia, mis sobrinos, mis amigos. Las personas que amaba sonreían en mi mente y tocaban mi ahora inexistente cuerpo, haciendo que la electricidad se dispara y sentí mi alma pesar más, con la sola certeza de que no los volvería a ver o a tocar, o a besar, lloré desesperadamente, mientras mis dedos intentaban trazar sus siluetas distantes.

Al final, en un recuerdo oscuro estaba él, su cara mientras me esperaba en el altar, las veces que me hizo el amor, cuando acariciaba mi cabello en las noches de tormenta; salvo que esos recuerdos no tenían la alegría que debían tener, no, estaban manchados por los dolorosos: sus golpes, sus insultos, sus amenazas… aunque era demasiado tarde entendí que la felicidad que me daba nunca superaría el dolor que me causaba. Una visión de él en el presente me atravesó como una daga… estaba de pie junto a mi cuerpo: _Estaremos juntos en la eternidad_. Susurro.

_No. _Fue lo único que atine a pensar, rogué a quien fuera que estuviera más allá, que no permitiera que nos reencontráramos. Una vida de dolor y tristeza debía ser suficiente, ¿por qué razón me condenaría a una eternidad? _No quiero_.Solloce mientras la oscuridad me absorbía lenta y pacíficamente y sentía mi espíritu arrastrarse por el peso del dolor.

* * *

><p>Ya sé... un montón de drama... pero a veces el amor es así. Entonces que dicen ¿Merece un review?<p>

Muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
